Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi (月詠 幾斗 Tsukiyomi Ikuto) is the anti-hero of the series Shugo Chara!. He is a teenager contracted by Easter to find the Embryo. He often helps Amu Hinamori even though he works for the Easter Company. Ikuto actually despises Easter and tries to wrench himself free from them by trying to find the Embryo to grant his own wish. He is in possession of the Dumpty Key, stolen from Tadase Hotori. It pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock, but the key doesn't fit in the keyhole for the moment. Like his father, Ikuto is a skilled violinist. His mother, upon marrying someone else after they found her husband's violin in a foreign country and believing that he would not come back, bound her children into working for Easter. Ikuto's personality is outgoing and a little naughty. He likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. Appearance Ikuto has short, dark blue hair and blue eyes. He also has a crossed-necklace around his neck. He is most seen in his black school uniform, but he has also been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. Voice Actor In the anime television series, Ikuto is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Guardian Character Yoru His Guardian Character is the mischievous Yoru, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, he gains a pair of cat ears and a tail, and is bestowed with reflexes and moves that only come from a cat. Character Transformations Black Lynx He can Character Transform into "Black Lynx" with Yoru. When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws. In this form, he gains increased cat-like abilities. Abilities: Black Lynx can use his glove to harness the attack "Slash Claw". Death Rebel In the manga, Ikuto can Character Transform into "Death Rebel" using a black egg while being brainwashed by his stepfather. What he does during the transformation, he doesn't remember afterward. Abilities: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take Heart's Eggs and create material projections. Family *'Utau Hoshina:' He is the older brother of Utau Hoshina. Utau has a brother complex over Ikuto. Ikuto considers to be cold around her, but really nice. *'Alto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto's real father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto's mother. *'Kazoumi Hoshina:' Ikuto's stepfather and a director of Easter Company. Relationships *'Amu Hinamori:' Though he and Amu are enemies, he is actually in love with her. In chapter 28 of the manga, he confesses his feelings to her, but she thinks that he is only teasing her. In the manga, when Amu and the others find out that he is hypnotized, they try to save him from Easter. *'Tadase Hotori:' When Ikuto was younger, he was an older-brother character for Tadase, but he lost trust in him after he stole the Dumpty Key. In the manga, it reveals that Ikuto made Tadase lose trust in him on purpose because he did not want anyone involved with his mess. *'Yuu Nikaidou:' While they were both employed at Easter when on the occasions that Nikaidou would spy on Ikuto, for some reason he would call him "Mr. Black Cat". See also *Amu Hinamori *Dumpty Key *Utau Hoshina *Tadase Hotori *Yoru *Easter Company Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Easter members Category: Villains Category: Main characters